


full up

by alykapedia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, mini-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: Felix gets stuffed and filled, the fic.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	full up

**Author's Note:**

> mini-fill for the [kink meme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=31964): _felix getting fucked and stuffed with sylvain’s cum. both cis please._
> 
> and well. i had to do it to felix asjkdhkhasd v short (and posted here mostly for archival purposes), my brain is currently incapable of making this longer. slight cw in that they've been hit with a sex spell prior to the fuckening, but they're both on board with this, but ymmv, keep yourselves safe etc.

Sylvain’s lost track of how many times they’ve done it by his fifth orgasm. To be more accurate, he’s lost track of anything that’s  _ not  _ Felix by his fifth orgasm; all higher brain function dissolving into the syrupy haze he’s attributing to the damned  _ sex spell _ they’ve been hit with. He knows he should be keeping better track--there’s a magic number they’re supposed to be aiming for, the only thing that would douse the fire burning in their veins--but Sylvain dares anyone to keep a straight head when Felix is slick and tight and hotter than anyone he’s ever been with.

Still, he figures it’s been  _ a lot  _ when he notices the subtle bulge on Felix’s normally taut stomach. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sylvain breathes out as his seed drips sluggishly out of Felix’s sloppy, fucked out hole when he presses on the bulge. “I really filled you up, huh?” He’s had a lot of sex with a lot of people, but never to this extent, and oh, Sylvain  _ wants _ with a sudden intensity that takes his breath away, has him pushing down on Felix’s belly and watching greedily as his pretty, flushed cock jumps and more come spills onto the sheets from his swollen hole.

But before Sylvain can press further on the bulge, Felix is crying, “s-stop.” 

Sylvain stops, the hand on Felix’s stomach gentling into a caress as he looks up. “Fe?” 

“I--I want it inside,” Felix sobs, red-faced and wanting, and Sylvain can’t help the groan he lets out, because  _ Goddess _ ,  _ that’s hot _ . 

“It’s alright, kitten,” Sylvain whispers as he settles back between Felix’s legs, hand pressing harder on Felix’s belly so that the last of his spend gushes out with a wet squelch. “I’ll fill you up as much as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> practice safe sex, folks


End file.
